Castlevania: Lords of Shadow/Press Releases
The content of this page is considered a primary source used as the basis of other articles that may: ::* Excerpt information from this document. ::* Be directly based on this document with revisions or additions. ::* Be wholly or partially "informed" by the information presented herein. :This page is not a "live" article. It should not be altered or added to except to issues, such as correct spelling, or grammar, and sometimes translation. }| }|}} The Darkness Descends... Lords of Shadow Arise (8/27/08) Konami unveils details of incredible new 3D action-adventure title from European Product Planning department Konami Digital Entertainment GmbH has used Europe's leading video game event, the annual Games Convention in Leipzig, to unveil a landmark new title for PLAYSTATION 3 and Xbox 360 from its European Product Planning department entitled Lords of Shadow, which is due for release in 2010. Developed by Madrid-based Mercury Steam, Lords of Shadow is a stunning new action-adventure IP, boasting an incredible level of visual detail and far-ranging gameplay. Set in Southern Europe during the middle ages, Lords of Shadow has beautifully-realized locales that play host to an epic battle between good and evil. This is a story of one man's journey to discover the true meaning of sacrifice amidst murder and betrayal. Best described as a dark fairy tale, Lords of Shadow casts the player as the mysterious Gabriel. At its heart it is a vast third-person-viewed adventure, but combat and puzzle solving also play a major part in the main quest, while dark artifacts can be used to enhance Gabriel's powers. Lords of Shadow also utilizes a unique multi-functional weapon system called the Combat Cross, wherein Gabriel's favored armament can serve a multitude of purposes. For ranged attacks, an extendible chain can cause major carnage but also grip enemies, for melee the Combat Cross can be extended into a stabbing weapon, or changed into a heavier night stick style device for defensive capabilities. With a play area that spans forest glades, underground catacombs and snowy wastelands, Lords of Shadow is a key title for Konami. It represents the most ambitious offering from the European Product Planning department to date, with the beautiful visuals married to fine-tuned gameplay that features a wide range of monstrous enemies and huge, screen-filling boss creatures. "Lords of Shadow is a momentous title for us," commented Dave Cox, Executive Producer and Head of Product Planning for Konami Digital Entertainment GmbH. "Every element of the game pushes the host hardware to its limits, with Mercury Steam producing a game that has breath-taking visuals, incredible cinematic qualities, and varied and engrossing gameplay. It is truly an epic game but telling a human and emotive story. This is a title we hope will set a new standard for action-adventure titles." Lords of Shadow was released for PLAYSTATION 3 and Xbox 360 in October 5th in North America, October 7th in Europe, and will be released in December 10th in Japan, 2010. E3 2009: A new era begins in Castlevania: Lords of Shadow (6/4/09) Konami takes the Castlevania series in a bold, new direction as European Product Planning team unites with Mercury Steam and Kojima Productions to deliver an epic fantasy adventure! Konami Digital Entertainment GmbH has used the Electronic Entertainment Expo (E3) event in Los Angeles to premiere the first footage of a brand new Castlevania title: Castlevania: Lords of Shadow. Developed by Madrid-based Mercury Steam, the game also marks a "dream" development collaboration with Konami's lauded Kojima Productions studio, led by Hideo Kojima. Castlevania: Lords of Shadow will be released in 2010 for Playstation 3|PLAYSTATION®3 and Xbox 360 and will open a new era for the Castlevania mythology. Konami has worked to take the long-running series in brave new directions with a fresh and radical re-imagining, and the result is an epic tale of love and loss that befits the series. Shown previously as Lords of Shadow in summer 2008 with a short teaser, Konami has kept under wraps its intention to radically take the Castlevania myth in a bold new direction until now. Konami has used E3 to showcase what it considers one of its most ambitious and innovative titles to date and reveal how it will present Castlevania to a wider audience of players hungry for genre-defining entertainment. Castlevania: Lords of Shadow takes place at the end of days. The Earth's alliance with the Heavens has been threatened by a dark and malevolent force – the mysterious Lords of Shadow darkness reigns the world. Across this shattered land, the souls of the dead wander unable to find peace, whilst creatures of evil roam free wreaking chaos and death upon the living. Gabriel is a member of the Brotherhood of Light, an elite group of holy knights who protect and defend the innocent against the supernatural. His beloved wife was brutally murdered by the evil forces of darkness and her soul trapped for eternity. Neither living nor dead she realises the horrific truth of what is at stake and guides Gabriel to his destiny – and hopefully salvation for the world… but at what cost? Thus, Gabriel must travel the destroyed world, defeating the evil tyrants in order to use their powers to bring balance back to the world. Armed with the versatile Combat Cross™ – the world's last hope must encounter the three factions of the Lords of Shadow and end their unholy rule. Mercury Steam has created a rich, open game world that traverses snowy mountain ranges, Gothic castles, and undead-strewn wastelands in a devastated Southern Europe during the Middle Ages. The production is being overseen by the European Product Planning office with advice and support from Kojima Productions. This multi-cultural dream collaboration will move the Castlevania brand to a whole new level, with rich storytelling, innovative gameplay and state-of-the-art technical elements brought together to form a revolutionary new direction for a modern 3D fantasy action epic. Konami is premiering Castlevania: Lords of Shadow with a stunning trailer detailing the expansive nature of the game and its unique combat elements. It will also introduce the game's stunning voice acting cast, with Gabriel voiced by Robert Carlyle (Stargate Universe, 28 Weeks Later, Trainspotting, The Full Monty), and Patrick Stewart (Star Trek: Next Generation, X-Men) as the mysterious Zobek. Natasha McElhone (The Other Boleyn Girl, Californication, Ronin) and Jason Isaacs (Black Hawk Down, The Patriot, Harry Potter ''series) round off the talent. "''Castlevania: Lords of Shadow will take the Castlevania series into brave, uncharted territories, and is a breath-taking adventure that boasts stunning aesthetics, deep and challenging game play, and a truly inspirational voice cast to deliver the games dramatic depth", commented Dave Cox, Producer on the title and Head of Product Planning for Konami Digital Entertainment GmbH. "We are also delighted to be working with Kojima Productions who have supported the development of the game and our intended goals with their keen vision and expertise," he added. "This is a world's first! A dream team up between a western development studio and one of Japan's most revered and innovative creators". "We at Mercury Steam are pushing the envelope of today's technology. Our goal is to create an incredible piece that will answer many people's hopes and desires of what a next generation Castlevania game should be," said Enric Alvarez, Studio Head at Mercury Steam. "Kojima Productions had learned the differences of western development teams and Japanese studios" added Ken Imaizumi, Senior Producer of Kojima Productions. "Mercury Steam is definitely one of the most talented studios in the world. We quickly agreed that we should work together and exchange ideas and knowhow across the board. We have full trust that the next generation Castlevania experience will deliver a high quality intense experience worthy of the Kojima Productions name and we are proud that this title will mark a new global direction for Konami as a company dedicated to breaking new ground in digital entertainment." ''Castlevania: Lords of Shadow'' - DLC detailed (12/22/10) KONAMI unleashes two new DLC packs for the most spectacular Castlevania title of all time... Konami Digital Entertainment GmbH has announced two new downloadable content packages for Castlevania: Lords of Shadow which will feature all new areas, monsters, and brand new story lines. In Castlevania Lords of Shadow: Reverie players will return to the Castle as Gabriel to help Laura, the former servant to the vampire Carmilla, in destroying the unruly evil that was previously kept in check by the recently slain Queen. Once completed, fans of the series can download the second DLC entitled Resurrection, which continues the story directly after the end of the game and gives some insight into the dramatic epilogue seen by players upon completion of the game, and Gabriel's ultimate destiny. This will be larger in scope than the first add-on, as it features a final showdown with a very notorious enemy. Both packs are expected to launch in early 2011. ;About Konami Group KONAMI CORPORATION was established in 1973, and became a holding company of the Konami Group on March 31, 2006. KONAMI CORPORATION covers the fields of "Digital Entertainment Business", "Gaming & System Business" and "Health & Fitness Business". KONAMI CORPORATION went public on Tokyo Stock Exchange in 1988, the London Stock Exchange in 1999, and the New York Stock Exchange in 2002. Home Page URL: www.konami.co.jp. Konami Digital Entertainment GmbH is a wholly-owned subsidiary, responsible for popular franchises like Metal Gear Solid, Silent Hill and Pro Evolution Soccer amongst other top sellers. Konami Group is also the manufacturer of the wildly popular Yu-Gi-Oh! TRADING CARD GAME, which has sold more than 22 billion cards worldwide. For more information concerning Konami Digital Entertainment GmbH and its products, please visit www.konami-europe.com. KONAMI is a registered trademark of KONAMI CORPORATION. Developed by Mercury Steam S.L. The first DLC for Castlevania: Lords of Shadow will be released for PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360 in February 2011, with a second download to follow in April. Category:Press Releases